Untitled
by strawberrybubblegum
Summary: Starts as V-Hr ends as H-Hr. Rated R for a rape scene. Total Summary inside.
1. Chapter One

_**This is my first R rated fic, so I'm feeling a bit nervous. Well, here it goes. Hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Viktor Krum, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, or Ron Weasley. Or any of the extras for that matter.(Except the neighbors in Bulgaria) These belong to the bombest writer in the world, JK Rowling. Except the neighbors, those are mine. Oh yeah, and I also own Ryan James, Pansy's boyfriend.**_

_**Ships- Starts as Hermione-Viktor, ends as Draco-Hermione. **_

**_Other ships- Harry-Ginny, Ron-Luna, and Pansy-Original Character._

* * *

Chapter 1- Reunion**

**Hermione Granger stepped into the train feeling a hell of a lot better than she had when she got to school. She was going to see her boyfriend, Viktor Krum. He had gotten a house in Muggle London. He had been able to take a break from Quidditch so she could see him. Hermione was a little nervous because he had his own house and the only boys she had been alone with for a long period of time were her best friends Harry and Ron. They were also her same age, while Viktor was 20 (A/N Hermione's 16 going on 17). Hermione was planning to stay with him for the whole summer.**

**Hermione sighed happily. She was proud of how she had changed. Her best friend, Ginny Weasley, had straightened out Hermione's hair and put it in several tiny braids. It had hurt like hell, but hey, she looked good. She also noticed how she had grown into her body. Hermione checked her watch. It was safe to go to sleep until the train. She took off her baseball cap, which was custom made with an H on it in Old English print, and put it over her eyes.**

**

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione woke up to the voice of the conductor saying that it was time to go. (A/N- she's on the Muggle train) Hermione got up and pushed the stop requested button. She checked to see if her trunk was still in her jacket pocket and got off the train.

* * *

"Hermione!" a voice called behind her. Hermione spun around. Viktor was standing in the middle of a large crowd. **

**"Viktor!" Hermione squealed, thrilled to finally see her boyfriend. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.**

**"I've missed you so much," Viktor whispered, kissing her lips gently. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other and kissing each other deeply until Viktor pulled back and said, "Well, are you ready?"**

**Hermione nodded. "Let's go." Viktor took her hand and led her to a car. "You can put your trunk in here," he said opening the trunk. Hermione took her minimized trunk out of her pocket and threw it in Viktor's trunk, where it instantly enlarged.**

**Hermione beamed and went into the car. They drove in silence as Hermione watched the scenery pass them by. Finally, they stopped in front of a medium size house that was painted yellow-blue. Viktor opened the car and helped Hermione lift her trunk into the house and upstairs to her room. There, Viktor left her to unpack.**

**

* * *

After Hermione was finished unpacking, Viktor let her call her parents to tell them she was okay.** **Then, Viktor made him and Hermione dinner. It was Bulgarian food that Hermione had had when she was in Bulgaria. After that, Hermione took a shower and went to bed.

* * *

Well, there it is. Please review.**


	2. Chapter Two

**_Before I begin Chapter 2, I wanted to thank my reviewer, LockedInYourHeart._**

_WARNING- THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED._

* * *

Chapter 2- Time Passes

The time passed quickly for Hermione and Viktor and before either of them knew it, Hermione had been there for nearly a month. They grew closer by the day, although they were already close. At times, Hermione would go out for a walk or something and talk to the neighbors. On Hermione's 17th birthday, Viktor surprised her by booking a table at a resturant that was really hard to get into. Hermione guessed that when you're Viktor Krum, no resturant was hard to get into.

That night, Hermione took her braids out and wore her soft hair down. She wore a black dress that she bought when she went out with Ginny before school ended. When Hermione went downstairs, Viktor was already ready.

"You look...beautiful," Viktor whispered. Hermione blushed. They got into a car and drove off. Hermione anticipated what tonight would bring.

* * *

_Later that night_

Viktor threw back what the rest of what seemed like his millionth firewhisky.

Hermione sipped at her butterbeer, looking a little unsure.

"Umm...Viktor, I'm a pretty good driver. Do you want me to drive us home?" Hermione asked, looking at Viktor.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for offering, though," Viktor slurred.

* * *

_Even more later that night_

**After Viktor gave himself a while to recover from all those firewhiskies, he drove him and Hermione home.**

**"I enjoyed myself tonight," Hermione said as she went up to her room.**

**Viktor followed her. "I know you did. You always seem happy when we're together."**

**Hermione smiled. "Well, it's because I love you."**

**It was Viktor's turn to smile. He sat on her bed and said, "I was kinda hoping you would say that."**

**----SKIP THIS PART IF YOU DON'T LIKE RAPE!!---**

**With that, he kissed her, hardly. Hermione could taste the alcohol on his lips, but she kissed him back, not knowing what she was bringing on. Viktor pushed her back on her bed.**

**"Viktor, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, pushing him away.**

**"Giving you your birthday present," Viktor hissed, attacking her lips again.**

**Hermione kneed him, causing Viktor to slap her in the face. He grabbed her wrists and pushed them against the headboard, causing Hermione to scream in pain.**

**"Shut up!" Viktor yelled, ripping her dress off. "You'll wake the neighbors."**

**_Oh, God. Oh, no_, Hermione kept saying to herself. She had heard stories, but never dreamt it would happen to her. It had even happened to her mother when she was younger. She felt a sharp pain as Viktor forced himself inside her. She screamed again, not in pleasure, but in fear and pain.**

**"Shut up!" Viktor yelled again, punching her in the stomach.**

**"Please leave me alone!" Hermione shrieked, only to be answered by another punch.**

**Viktor pushed and shoved her. Hermione pushed and shoved back with all the strength. Finally, Viktor punched her in the face and Hermione saw or felt no more.

* * *

_Well, there it is. Please review._**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3- Running Away**

**Hermione groaned in pain as she sat up in bed. She looked at her bedsheets and she was horrified to see red splatters on them. Her blood. The memories came back. Viktor had sat in her bed, kissed her, then slowly took control of her. She used all her strength to get out of bed and go into her bathroom. There were angry red marks all over her neck, and all over her chest, just all over her whole body. She thought it had all been a horrible dream.**

**"Oh, my gosh." Hermione whispered to herself. The answer was clear. Viktor Krum, the boy she loved, had raped her on the night of her 17th birthday.**

**Her _boyfriend_.**

**Hermione sighed. Harry and Ron were right. They had said to spend the summer with them, but she had turned them down.**

**"I see you two all the time, I never see Viktor," she had said to them.**

**"Merlin, I'm so stupid," Hermione whispered to herself. She went over to her bedside table and got out her wand. She got some clothes out of her closet. In her bathroom she performed a Healing spell on herself and took a shower. She let the tears come down from her eyes as the shower water washed the dirtyness from last night.**

**After Hermione got dressed, she got her trunk out from under her bed and packed her stuff. She took a small piece of parchment from her jeans pocket and a quill from her trunk. She sat on her bed and wrote the following-**

_**Viktor,**_

_**What you did to me last night was unforgivable. You took something of mine that you didn't deserve. It's in your best interest not to call me of owl me. Don't you ever even try to come near me again unless you want a cell in Azkaban prison. I hear they don't take kindly to statutory rapists. I hope you have a good life without me and I hope that you're able to move on in the future.**_

_**Hermione**_

**Hermione sighed. She crept down the hall and into Viktor's room. He was fast asleep. She dropped the letter on his bedside table. She slowly crept down the hall back into her bedroom, where she minimized her trunk and shoved it in her pocket.**

**She was about to head out the door when she was starting to feel regret. Maybe Viktor would never do it again. Hermione sneered to herself and opened the door and slammed it behind her.**

**

* * *

Hermione was half way down the block when she realized that she had no idea where she was at. She saw the train station and realized _Hey, I'm 17. I already had my Apparation test. _With that, Hermione apparated to the next Wizarding town, which was Diagon Alley. **

**When she got there, she checked into a room at the Leaky Cauldron. She lay on her bed and wrote a letter to Harry.**

_**Harry-**_

_**I ran away from Viktor's house. I can't tell you where I am because he might find this. Harry, you and Ron were right! Viktor raped me on my birthday. I don't know why, I mean, he was roaring drunk, so maybe that was why. I'll try to call you as soon as I can find somewhere where he won't find me. Please don't tell Ron. Even though Viktor did such a horrible and unforgivable thing to me, I still worry about him getting a black eye as bad as he gave me.**_

_**Love,  
Hermione.**_

**Hermione walked down the street to the post office and got an owl that looked like it knew where it was going.**

**"Look, deliver this to 4 Privet Drive. Do not give this to anyone else, all right?"**

**The owl twittered. That meant a yes in owl language. Hermione fed the owl some feed and sent the letter and the owl to Harry.**

**Hermione went back to her room and went to sleep.**


End file.
